mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Greenleaf
: “''I remember it all, I remember everything. I'm not who you think I am. Walker's dead. I've killed him.” : ― Lee Greenleaf, speaking to Krissy Vendetta after having his memories restored. Seemingly a harmless and tender-hearted professor, Edward Greenleaf was in fact a sadistic predator, utterly devoid of all empathy and compassion. His many perverse and vicious desires resulted in the most violent of crimes, all skillfully concealed by his righteous facade. When his dark past was finally uncovered, Edward attempted a cowardly suicide, only to find that his mutant blood stopped him from ever truly knowing death. He was reborn in the form of Ned Walker. '''Biography' Mutant World II Early Life (Original Timeline) Edward Lee Greenleaf was born on May 13, 1920 in Moscow, Russia. Part I While he was still teaching at Oxford in 2014, Lee was approached by Charles Xavier. He asked Lee to come work for him as both a professor and executive at his school, Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children. Wanting to finally escape the watchful eyes of his neighbors after the murder of his wife, Lee accepted the position and moved to Canada with his son, Orlando. Lee was a very popular teacher, especially among the young female students. Even his colleague Ororo Berry was tempted by him. As the tennis coach he was able to get frighteningly close to many of the girls, touching them almost inappropriately as he showed them the proper way to handle a racket. After defending Bobbi Palicki during a HAND meeting, she and her friends Melinda Wen and Skye Bennett made frequent advances toward him, none of which he turned down. He even offered private English lessons to many of the girls in order to get closer to them. One such student was Diane Black; she became sexually obsessed with him, even more so than he was with her. On the outside, Lee seemed perfectly innocent and charming, nothing but a caring teacher. The only student who rejected his advances completely was Anne Button. While teaching his Sex Education class, Lee found out that his ward Tauriel had broken school policy by sleeping another student. He felt betrayed and abused her verbally, making it clear that he had no intention to house her any longer. Lee continued to watch Anne Button throughout the school year, becoming more and more consumed with desire for her as the days wore on. She continued to ignore him, treating him like any other professor. A sadistic plot began forming in Lee's head; the perfect crime. On the night of February 14th, 2015, while everyone else was busy with the Valentine's Day festivities, Lee lured Anne into the woods surrounding the school. Once she was alone, he emerged from the trees and attacked her, savagely raping her numerous times. Lee wore a mask of black cloth so she wouldn't recognize him. Afterwards, he left her there beaten and bloody in the woods and got ready to attend the nightly HAND meeting. At the meeting Lee showed no sign of the horrific act he had just committed. He seemed his usual caring, awkward self. When Anne showed up in tears, revealing to them what had happened to her barely a few hours ago, he hid his fear and anger under a flawless facade of empathy. Lee even offered to call her mother Cate Frost, if it would help alleviate Anne's suffering. When Cate arrived, the entirety of her anger was directed at Xavier. She thanked Lee for calling her and for caring so deeply about Anne's situation. Lee accepted her thanks gracefully, claiming that he would do whatever it took to catch the unspeakable villain. The next day, Diane Black told Lee that she needed to meet with him. He invited her to his office where she told him that she had seen him leave for the woods the previous night. She seemed genuinely afraid of him. He asked her to lock the door behind her, but she refused. Lee swore that it was just a misunderstanding, that she must have been hallucinating from the medication she had been taking. Diane didn't seem wholly convinced, but he made her promise not to tell anyone in case they got the wrong idea from her assumptions. Charles Xavier never doubted Lee for a second. He asked for his input on the new controversial security measures he was intending to implement. Lee made it clear that he was against stronger security, but he made his opinions seem to be for the student's privacy rather than his own violent deeds. When the school was forced to close, Lee took Orlando back to London with every intention of leaving what had happened there behind him. Part II sex yeah Mutant World IV Part I After pulling the trigger, Edward woke up in his new body with no memories. He decided to start a new life in the past, and was taken to Alice, Texas in the year of 1881 by a time knight. He began wandering the wild west. Edward eventually took the name Ned Walker. Shortly after his arrival, he was taken under the wing of Willie Wilson, leader of the Blackjack Bandits, and became the Red Bandit. Ned was out scouting when he first met Krissy Vendetta. He found her stranded and offered her his help. Under the pretense of accepting, Krissy stole Ned's pistol and shot him in the leg; she then stole his horse and left him in the middle of the desert. After the genocide of a local Wichita tribe, the Bandits decided to take revenge on President Chester Arthur for Dancing Shadow and her family. Ned, along with the rest of the Bandits, forcibly boarded the train and succeeded in assassinating him. The Bandits then all jumped off the still-moving train. Instead of letting it plummet off the approaching cliff face, Ned used his telekinetic abilities to carefully set the train on solid ground, thereby saving the life of the harlot Laurel DeLorenzo. Once back at camp, Willie sent Ned out to reconnoiter the local bank in town. Ned was captured by Sheriff Tex Dixie, but managed to escape before he could unmask him. Ned and the Bandits returned to the bank early the next morning and robbed it. When Tex showed up again along with his deputy, Tate Santiago, the Bandits returned fire and fled. Ned and Melvin King got left behind and had to take shelter in Sternberg's Boarding House. They ended up breaking into Christian Button's room where Krissy was staying with her two friends Sarah Dawson and Ellie Apple. The girls were shocked but had the upper hand; they ended up restraining both Ned and Melvin. When Krissy attempted to remove Ned's mask she touched his skin. He gasped, and she pulled back and apologized, but that was enough time for Ned to untie both himself and Melvin. They escaped through the window and returned to the Bandits and their newly-acquired funds. That evening Krissy was caught searching in the caves around the encampment. Willie had Ned tie her up and declared that they would take care of her in the morning. Fearing for her life, Krissy begged Ned to let her go. He found that he was already beginning to care for her and gave in. The next day, Ned told Willie that she must have escaped in the night. Outraged, Willie swore revenge on both the girl and Tex, whom he believed had sent her to spy on them. He gathered the Bandits to ride into town again, but Ned slipped away to warn Krissy. Ned searched for Krissy and found her with Christian in the boarding house's stables. Krissy was just starting to explain the situation to her father when Willie burst through the door. He aimed his pistol at Krissy but then noticed Ned. Willie howled in outrage and fired at Ned, who was too distracted by the threat of losing Krissy to stop the bullet. It hit him in the shoulder. While Christian defended them from Willie, Krissy kept pressure on Ned's wound. Willie eventually retreated. Krissy then pleaded with her father to repair Ned's shoulder. Christian, not knowing that Ned was actually his own father, Edward Greenleaf, agreed and used his healing powers to stop the bleeding. As soon as he could ride, Ned mounted his old horse and bid Krissy farewell. She begged him not to go without at least showing her his face. Ned removed his mask, threw Krissy a final glance, and then rode north towards Austin. Part II Ned had spent the past few months working in Austin as a bounty hunter when Krissy Vendetta finally tracked him down. She, along with Melvin King and Marian Aberdine, wanted him to come back to Alice and help them bring down Willie Wilson. Ned agreed; the only reason he had left Alice in the first place was to keep Willie from targeting Krissy in order to get to him. They all returned together and set up camp just outside of town. Over the next few weeks Ned and Krissy grew ever closer. They were nearly inseparable, both volunteering to keep watch every sundown so that they could continue their long, passionate conversations deep into the night. Ned wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress Krissy, but he knew that her particular mutant powers made it impossible for them to ever touch. Ned and the rest of Krissy's gang decided that it would be best not to attempt to fight the Blackjack Bandits on their own. Even though Melvin had recently picked up one more member, Robin Carpenter, it was still close odds. They agreed to ask the sheriff, Tex Dixie, for an alliance. When they got to town that day they found that Tex had been replaced by a new sheriff, one Guy Fawkes. Neither Ned nor Krissy was aware that Guy was actually their son from the future, but Guy instantly recognized both of his parents. He and his deputy accepted the alliance and promised to come to the gang's aid when the time was right. While Krissy was busy convincing her father to join the cause, Ned went to the saloon and asked Laurel DeLorenzo to pass on the news of the challenge to the Bandits. Then Ned and Krissy rode out in search of Tex. They managed to find him and asked for his assistance in the fight against Willie. Ned was aware that Tex hated him, and he didn't particularly like Tex either. He knew Tex had his eye on Krissy, but that they must momentarily put their rivalry aside in order to bring down Willie. Tex agreed to help them and rode back to the gang's camp with Ned and Krissy. At sunrise, the Battle of Alice began. Ned and his allies watched as the Bandits approached over the desert hills; as soon as they were in sight Ned drew his guns and charged. He soon found himself face to face with Willie himself. Ned fired to wound; Willie fired to kill. This time the bullet hit Ned straight in the heart. He collapsed and felt the life leave his corpse, and in the midst of the battlefield a third body was formed. Ned's consciousness and memories were transferred into this new being, but he remained comatose. After the Battle was won and the remaining Bandits had fled, Krissy spotted Ned and his corpse and hurried to his side. She soon found which Ned was still breathing and used her psychic powers to revive him, but in her panic Krissy also accidentally unlocked the part of Ned's mind with all of Lee's old memories. As the fighters dispersed and the dead were buried, the horror of Ned's past life suddenly came flooding back to him. He finally remembered who he had been, and he felt sick, appalled. He no longer trusted himself around Krissy. He tried to get away again in all the post-battle commotion, but she noticed him leaving and confronted him. Ned told her that he had seen his true self, a heartless monster who had done unthinkable things. No matter how much Krissy pleaded with him, she could not make him stay, and he left her there, crying, as he had left Anne in the woods all those long years ago. Part III Ned tried taking his own life countless times in the days following the Battle of Alice. He used every method he could think of, from throwing himself off jagged cliffs to telekinetically tearing his own guts out. He never succeeded; it seemed he was meant to suffer an eternity for the horrific things he had done. Ned took to wandering the desert aimlessly. Eventually, he came to the conclusion he was searching for; if he was already damned to hell, why not sin for the innocent? He determined to start by taking the life of Willie Wilson, who had somehow managed to escape the Battle unscathed after murdering Ned's friend Melvin King. With a new purpose to his life, Ned traced Willie's thoughts back to town. He heard a disturbance coming from the church. It was Willie, but Ned was too late; Willie had already murdered one woman who was a guest at the wedding party that was taking place inside, and Willie himself had miraculously been slain by the woman's daughter, Ellie Apple. Ned noticed one of the bridesmaids staring at him. It was Krissy, and the tears in her eyes made his heart lurch. He quickly turned to leave, but it was too late, she had already seen him. Krissy followed Ned outside and begged him not to leave her again. He didn't know what scared him more, the thought of something happening to her when he wasn't there or the threat of harming her himself. Krissy said that she forgave him, that it didn't matter what he had done as long as he loved her. Suddenly Ned forgot about his past; he knew, deep down, that he could never hurt this woman whom he loved with all that was left of his damaged soul. Ned pulled Krissy into a deep kiss; he felt the life drain from him every second their skin met, but he no longer cared. Krissy did, though, and she pulled away after what felt like only a heartbeat. Krissy told Ned that she had a solution; a way that they could finally be together, in every sense of the word. She took him to meet Augustus White, the time knight who had delivered them both to the year of 1881. She explained to Ned that in her future there was an airborne Cure; neither of them would be mutants any longer. He agreed instantly. Augustus explained that due to the effects of time travel, if they were to travel back to the future they could no longer keep their present memories, except one of their choosing. This was more than Ned could have ever hoped for, and as he took Krissy's pale hands in his own, his final thought was; I love you. Epilogue Years later in the distant future, Ned knelt by a bed in a comfortable hospital as he held his seven-year-old daughter Isabella in his arms. He smiled at his wife Krissy and his newborn son who lay safely in her arms. Ned reached up and tucked a flyaway piece of dark hair behind Krissy's ear; he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and she closed her eyes to sleep. Mutant World War Early Life (Current Timeline) Edward Vladimir Mikkelsen was born on May 13, 1920 in Moscow, Russia. Part I sex yeah Personality As Lee Greenleaf, Edward was the most charming psychopath one could ever hope to meet; his outside actions seemed chivalrous, gentlemanly. He was a When Lee was born again as Ned Walker, he inadvertently became the very man he had been impersonating for all those bloody years. Appearance Edward Greenleaf was a violently handsome man, strikingly tall, dark, and slender. His thick brows and long, shadowy lashes clashed magnificently with the cold blue of his eyes, giving him a somewhat-otherworldly look. Edward's towering height gave him an aura of royalty, only slightly diminished by the nervous slouch of his shoulders. He had a voice like the ocean; rich, buttery smooth at times, then suddenly powerful and breaking. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Immortality: Edward possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability. He has a regenerative healing factor, but cannot regrow missing limbs. Edward's tissue is three times as dense as a human's. He does age, but will continue to appear to be in the prime of his life for several millennia. * Sorcery: '''Edward's magical powers are among the most powerful of all known mutants. His powers derive from two main sources: his innate capacity to manipulate magical energy honed through practice, and his acquired knowledge of the spells and enchantments introduced to him by Anne Button. ** '''Seduction: The main focus of Edward's innate powers has been the enhancement of his natural beauty and allure so that both women and men are overwhelmed with desire for him. However, this spell only works on those who already feel an attraction toward Edward. Once they are under his power, a single kiss is all it takes to make them a slave to his will for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable him to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. ** Energy Projection: Edward can use his sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. ** Teleportation: Edward can teleport both within a single dimension or between dimensions. ** Levitation/Flight Edward can levitate and fly. ** Disguise/Illusions: Either through illusion or physical transformation, Edward can also alter his appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings, or change the appearance of his clothing. ** Transmutation: Edward can turn people into statues or trees with a single kiss or a spell. ** Paralysis: Edward can paralyze multiple enemies with a spell. ** Energy Shields Edward can summon incredibly powerful force fields. He can withstand even the force of a small nuclear bomb. ** Life Force Absorption Edward can absorb the life force of other beings to temporarily enhance his own powers, but he requires consent to perform the act. ** Time Disruption: Edward can manipulate time with a subtle spell. He can reverse time, so as to prevent events from ever happening. He can protect others from the power of this spell at will. ** Telepathy: Edward can read minds and project his thoughts into the minds of others. He can also exchange his mind with another and perform mind control. ** Mental Shields: Edward can shield his mind and the minds of others from telepathic intrusions and attacks. They are so powerful even Charles Xavier could not enter his mind. ** Telepathic Senses: Edward can sense when a telepath is trying to read his or his allies thoughts. ** Astral Projection: Edward can project his astral form from his body. It is not affected by the laws of physics and can combat other astral beings. He can also simply project his voice. ** Telekinesis: Edward has telekinetic powers, the limits of which are unknown. ** Mystical Senses: Edward can sense the presence of magical energy nearby. He can also sense impending danger and feelings of love in others. ** Mass Resurrection: Edward can perform a curse to make it rain blood across the entire earth and animate every human corpse. * Resurrection: '''If killed, Edward's dying body will create a duplicate of itself, transferring both his consciousness and memories into this new form. Note that the old corpse will not disappear, but remain in the physical world along with his new body. Abilities * '''High-Level Intellect: Edward possesses mental capabilities far beyond the basic human functioning; rather than hinder his brain's basic operation, his many mental disorders seem to if anything enhance his mental prowess. * Expert Manipulator: '''Even without his powers, Edward is unequaled when it comes to his capacity for manipulation and persuasion; no other mutant in history has managed such unparalleled feats of concealment and deceit. ** '''Skilled Actor: '''Throughout his life, Edward has utilized his natural theatrical talents in hiding his true interests, feelings, and actions from the outside world. ** '''Effective Liar: '''Edward is a flawless liar; his poker face doesn't have a single imperfection, and he can continue to hold his voice steady and clear under almost any pressured condition. Edward has even learned to control his own heart rate. ** '''Concealment Specialist: '''Edward is a master in the art of concealment, having covered up every one of his horrible crimes with tremendous ease. ** '''Psychological Persuasion: '''Whenever someone started to suspect him, Edward would convince them of his innocence through his unyielding powers of persuasion. ** '''Seduction Artist: '''While his innate powers already greatly enhance the attraction one feels toward him, Edward still works extremely hard at making himself impossible to say no to. * '''Master Combatant: '''Edward can hold his own in a fight against another mutant, usually emerging as victor of such struggles. His towering height and athletic build give him both power and versatility, making it possible for him to defeat both a stronger or a faster enemy. ** '''Master Marksman: '''While Edward's skills with a handgun are revolutionary in themselves, his added telekinetic powers make it thoroughly impossible for him to miss any clear target. * '''Multilingual: '''Edward in fluent in English, French, and Russian. Weaknesses * '''Spell Casting: Edward cannot access his spells with his hands bound and his mouth gagged, but previously cast or innate spells like his enhanced aura of seduction can continue to function. * Head-shot: If shot in the head Edward's consciousness will transfer into a new body, but his memories will not. These memories can still be accessed, however, through help from another mutant, such as when the telepath Krissy Vendetta tried to revive Ned and accidentally unlocked all of Lee's past memories. Disorders and Disabilities * Antisocial Personality Disorder: Edward has Antisocial Personality Disorder, also known as Psychopathy, a mental health disorder characterized by disregard for other people. Those with ASPD tend to lie, break laws, act impulsively, and lack regard for their own safety or the safety of others. This disorder is slow to develop in Edward; as a young man he only exhibits certain careless traits, but in later life he becomes dangerously violent. Edward's genetics were the primary cause for development, though trauma may have also played a role. * Narcissistic Personality Disorder: Edward has Narcissistic Personality Disorder, a disorder in which a person has an inflated sense of self-importance. Symptoms include an excessive need for admiration, disregard for others' feelings, an inability to handle any criticism, and a sense of entitlement. It also does not completely manifest in Edward until late adulthood. The cause for the formation of this disorder in Edward was wholly genetic. * Borderline Personality Disorder: '''Edward has Borderline Personality Disorder, a mental disorder characterized by unstable moods, behavior, and relationships. Symptoms include emotional instability, feelings of worthlessness, insecurity, impulsivity, and impaired social relationships. Childhood trauma and separation are the primary reasons for development in Edward. * '''Generalized Anxiety Disorder: Edward has Generalized Anxiety Disorder, or severe, ongoing anxiety that interferes with daily activities. Symptoms include constant worry, restlessness, and trouble with concentration. Edward self-medicates for this disorder with opioids such as heroin. The cause behind this disorder in him is childhood trauma. * Stuttering: Edward has a slight stutter, or a speech disorder involving frequent problems with the normal fluency and flow of speech. As he gets older, this disorder disappears completely. Childhood trauma is the most likely cause for this impairment. * Opioid Addiction: '''Edward suffers from a physical and psychological reliance on opioids, a substance found in certain prescription pain medications and illegal drugs. Symptoms of addiction include uncontrollable cravings and inability to control opioid use even though it's having negative effects on personal relationships or finances. Edward prefers to use Heroin but will sometimes use cocaine or another weaker drug if it's all he can get. He does not have to deal with many of long-term negative consequences associated with substance abuse thanks to his mutanthood, but drugs still greatly impair him in the moment if he uses enough. * '''Aplastic Anemia: Edward has Aplastic Anemia, a rare condition in which the body stops producing enough new blood cells. Fatigue, frequent infections, rapid heart rate, and bleeding may occur, though many of these symptoms are severely diminished by Edwards mutant powers. He has had this disease since birth, but the exact cause is unknown. * Zlaya-Krov Virus: '''Edward is a carrier of the Zlaya-Krov Virus, a condition that causes his blood to be lethally poisonous to the touch. This is a genetic disease; both his father Nikolai Mikkelsen and his grandfather Tybalt Katarina had it. The disease's origins are unknown and but can be traced back centuries, millennia even. '''Relationships Family * Liv Vendetta - Mother * Nikolai Mikkelsen † - Father * Tauriel Greenleaf - Ward * Orlando Greenleaf † - Son * Christian Preston - Son * Christian Button † - Son * Isabella Fawkes - Daughter * Guy Fawkes - Son * Charlotte Mikkelsen - Daughter * Tenshi Shimo - Maternal Grandmother * Vugo Vendetta - Maternal Grandfather * Bedelia Greenleaf † - Paternal Grandmother * Tybalt Katarina † - Paternal Grandfather * Jasmine Vendetta - Maternal Great-Grandmother * Thomas Howlett † - Maternal Great-Grandfather * Katie Black † - Granddaughter * Johann Mikkelsen - Grandson * Evelyn Locke - Granddaughter * Sahara Fawkes † - Granddaughter * Carmelita Gambino - Great-Granddaughter * Lilith Mikkelsen - Great-Granddaughter * Regulus Mikkelsen - Great-Grandson Allies * Krissy Vendetta - Attempted Killer and Enemy turned Ally and Wife * Anne Button - Victim turned Lover and Godmother * Marlena Sharp - Lover * Katie Vendetta * Charles Xavier - Mentor * Erik Lehnsherr - Colleague * Bombur Brough - Colleague * Ororo Berry - Colleague and Love Interest * Melvin King † - Rival * Tex Dixie - Enemy turned Ally and Rival * Guy Fawkes - Enemy turned Ally * Djaq Najafi - Enemy turned Ally * Elizabeth Dawson † - Enemy turned Ally * Christian Button † - Enemy turned Ally * Sarah Dawson - Enemy turned Ally * Ellie Apple - Enemy turned Ally * Marian Aberdine † * Robin Carpenter * Augustus White * Jackie Death † * Laurel DeLorenzo Enemies * Mother Dolor * Jessica Barnes - Best Friend and Lover turned Attempted Victim * Shosanna Jacquet † - Wife turned Victim * Natanya Preston - Victim * Diane Black † - Attempted Victim * Vlad Katarina - Godfather and Rival * Blackjack Bandits ** Matt MacDonald - Ally turned Enemy ** Jesse Merica - Ally turned Enemy ** Steven O'Neil † - Ally turned Enemy ** Willie Wilson † - Mentor turned Enemy and Attempted Killer * Chester Arthur † Trivia * edit appearance, personality, quote, and synopsis * write early life, rest of mw2, and mww * fix photos * slowly add trivia Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:MWIV Characters Category:MWII Characters Category:Mutants Category:Professors Category:The HAND Category:Blackjack Bandits Category:MWW Characters Category:Bratva